


capability

by Kingscunt, OnFrailMyths (Kingscunt)



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, I'm Sorry, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingscunt/pseuds/Kingscunt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingscunt/pseuds/OnFrailMyths
Summary: just a small sad drabble lol





	capability

**Author's Note:**

> i apologise in advance
> 
> kingscunt.tumblr.com

"Eggsy... There's nothing for me here. It's over. I can't stay knowing I'm here because everyone else feels sorry for me."

Harrys words hit Eggsy like a train. The man who changed his life, the strongest man he knows, sits crumpled in front of him in defeat. 

He knows that it was only a matter of time before Harry left the Kingsmen - his choice or not. Even after months of rehabilitation, he isn't back to his former self. He never will be. 

But he still can't bear the thought of not seeing him again. 

"Nah mate, you can't say that. You're still capable," he lies. "You're still as good as any of us."

Pain flashes through the older man's face. Harry isn't stupid. After all, what was there he can do now? He definitely isn't prepared to take a support role - the field is something he's always loved. 

He can't anymore. He isn't physically nor mentally capable. 

The flash backs he endures, the pain that rushes through his body and endless migraines. 

The torment and memories that constantly attack his thoughts. It's too much to cope with.

"You and I both know I'm not capable for this anymore, Eggsy. Living day to day is too much as it is." He downs the rest of his whiskey, avoiding Eggsy's eyes. "What can I do here? I can't do field work. I have one eye, for fucks sake. I'm not a Kingsman anymore, Eggsy. Please understand."

Eggsy takes Harry's hand and squeezes it, rubs his palms over his scarred knuckles. He scans Harry's face for any sign of emotion, but all he can see is pain.

He wishes he could take all the pain away. Tell him he loves him... He wants him. 

But Harry swipes his hand away and starts to walk away. Eggsy hurts, but he knows this is only a fraction of the hurt Harry feels. 

"Harry... Don't go. Please."

No response. 

"Please... I love you." He whimpers. 

Harry stops, but doesn't look back. 

Eggsy can swear you can hear his heart tear in two as the older man continues to walk away without a word.


End file.
